


One of These Days

by bratfarrar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bratfarrar/pseuds/bratfarrar
Summary: Dean is nothing if not persistent. It's one of the things Sam loves about him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You _know_ Dean would think this joke is hilarious.

One of Dean’s favorite jokes in the whole world is, “You know how this shitty coffee is like sex in a canoe?”

Sam’s usual answer is, “Yeah, and telling that joke for the thousandth time won’t make it funny.” But if he’s in the right mood—and that’s most of the time nowadays; he’s not going to speculate why—he’ll answer, “How?”

Dean puts on his ‘punchline’ expression and says, “because it’s fucking close to water!” And then he waits for Sam to react.

Sometimes it’s all Sam can do to keep from blurting out _you’re an idiot and I love you more than anything in the world_. But that’s one of those things that’s REALLY better left unsaid, so instead he defaults to, “You really need to get some better material, man,” but he can’t ever quite keep the fondness from creeping through, which always makes the corners of Dean’s eyes crinkle up the way that means he’s counting the joke as a success.

“One of these days you’re going to laugh—I can tell you want to,” Dean claims, his expression one of deepest satisfaction.

“One of these days you’ll actually be funny and I’ll be too shocked to laugh,” Sam retorts, smile so big his face almost hurts.


End file.
